Substituídos
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Castanho ou azul, não importava a cor, os dois eram espelhos agora; apenas ódio e compreensão." RON/PANSY.


**Título:** Substituídos.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Nanda Magnail.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> K.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Essa fanfic é apenas um conjunto de três drabbles criados para a tarefa do Trickster, do projeto For The Win do fórum Seis Vassouras. Têm pontos de vistas diferentes - os dois primeiros focados no Ron, o terceiro na Hermione -, e a tarefa era baseada no seguinte: Criar drabbles com mínimo de 100 e máximo de 300 palavras sobre um ship espelho do que eu represento. Se eu estou apoiando DHr, eu poderia usar Ron/Astoria, Ron/Pansy, Krum/Pansy, Krum/Astoria e por aí vai, e tem que colocar na fanfic que o motivo do casal espelho estar junto é por conta do meu ship estar junto

* * *

><p><strong>SUBSTITUÍDOS<strong>

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

><p>A garota não era atraente. Os cabelos curtos e negros tinham um brilho azulado sob o sol, com a franja caindo nos olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, o corpo esguio escondido na árvore mais afastada do campo, próxima da Floresta Proibida. Mas o conjunto da obra fez com que você se aproximasse mais, por que a dor dela era comparada a sua.<p>

Talvez tenha sido o som dos seus passos nas folhas secas, ou o estado de alerta que ela estava, mas Parkinson te olhou. Ela te olhou e você viu todos os sentimentos que os olhos castanhos emanavam, uma mistura de traição, desprezo, dor, impotência. Ela não podia fazer nada naquelas circunstâncias. Você também se sentia assim, não é, Ronald? Impotente, fraco, desprezado. Você sabia por que ela chorava. Sabia os motivos de suas lágrimas – o mesmo motivo de sua irritação, de sua dor. Tudo isso parecia estar enjaulado na sua mente, no seu peito, e você _sentia isso_ por todos os poros do seu corpo.

– Sai daqui, Weasley – disse Pansy Parkinson com a voz fraca e rouca, enquanto limpava bruscamente as lágrimas que caíam.

Sua língua coçava para fazer a pergunta, aquela um tanto idiota. Para quê perguntar? Isso só iria machucá-la. Mas ela não havia te machucado durante todo esse tempo com palavras, com gestos? Vamos lá, Ronald, toque na ferida, faça-a chorar mais.

– Você já soube?

– Soube do quê, seu idiota?

– Que a Hermione está namorando o Malfoy?

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam e você pôde ver as lágrimas se alojando neles novamente, mas ela não iria chorar na sua frente, você sabia – _você sentia_ –, e sabia também que essa negação a feriria ainda mais, por que ela teria que conter sua dor para si mesma. Mas ela virou o rosto, e você viu as lágrimas dela molhando o chão pouco a pouco.

Você não sabia o que fazer, não é? Não eram amigos, não eram nada. Não iria ajudá-la, por que também estava sofrendo. Não houve uma traição propriamente dita, por que Hermione não era _sua_, e por isso machucava ainda mais. O maldito havia roubado o que lhe era de direito sem ao menos deixá-lo tentar.

Você olhou para Parkinson chorando novamente enquanto sentava ao seu lado, e você não fez mais nada, por que tudo o que você queria fazer era chorar, chorar e gritar até não poder mais, mas você não podia fazer isso.

Ela te olhou e você não sabia mais o que via. Você só sentia empatia por ela, você finalmente se sentiu unido a Pansy Parkinson em alguma coisa - _na sua dor e traição_.

_**x. x. x**_

Pansy ainda mantinha a pose altiva sempre que passava por _eles_ – como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas você a havia visto no seu pior estado, e agora parecia que todas as emoções que os olhos dela transmitiam, você conseguia decodificar. Você a ajudou apenas com a sua presença medíocre, por que não fez absolutamente nada para reconfortá-la – nenhuma palavra foi dita, mas vocês compartilhavam a mesma dor. Pansy Parkinson parecia nova depois do trágico episódio da quinta feira passada, quando Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger haviam assumido o namoro para a escola.

Eles evitavam trocar carinhos publicamente, mas apenas os olhares apaixonados e compreensivos sendo lançados no meio da aula de poções te dava ânsias e uma vontade absurda de esmurrar aquele loiro até a morte. A única coisa que te alegrava naquilo tudo era o olhar de ódio que a garota de cabelos negros também lançava ao casal. Por que Pansy te entendia, por que os dois haviam sido substituídos -– tudo aquilo que lhes era garantido no futuro havia sido trocado pelo seu oposto.

Ela te olhou –- _por que ela sempre tem que me olhar?_ -–, e você sabia que o ódio que estava presente nos olhos dela também estava refletido no seu. Talvez os olhares que trocavam fossem parecidos com os que Malfoy e Granger trocavam, mas não havia _amor_. Castanho ou azul, não importava a cor, os dois eram espelhos agora; apenas ódio e compreensão.

_**x. x. x**_

Ainda estava em choque. Parecia tudo tão calculado para te machucar, não é? Parkinson e Weasley. Será que apenas você via o quanto aquilo era anormal em uma frase?

_Veja só quem fala_, disse sua consciência, e você se calou.

Você corria para poder alcançá-lo, já que ele era mais alto, mais rápido e parecia estar fugindo de você. O tom singular dos cabelos dele fazia com que você não se perdesse na multidão, e finalmente, você o havia alcançado e as palavras pareciam estar presas na sua garganta quando a sua mão encostou no pulso dele. Os olhos azuis interrogativos também não ajudavam.

– Por que você fez isso comigo?

– O que eu fiz, exatamente?

-– Você e... _Ela_.

– Me diz você, Hermione.

– Eu amo o Draco, Ron. Será que você não entende? Você não ama a Parkinson, vocês se odeiam!

Ron arregalou os olhos e quase sorriu, e isso doeu. Ele não era assim – _a maldita já o está corrompendo_.

- É lógico que eu entendo, Hermione. Eu entendo a Pansy até demais. Nós nos entendemos. E em relação a eu odiá-la, bem, eu também pensei que você odiava o Malfoy, e veja com quem estamos – então ele virou as costas para você, sem se preocupar com a educação, e te deixou sozinha.

Observou-o até virar a curva, então tudo o que via era o corredor se esvaziando aos poucos. Você se abraçou, dizendo para si mesma de que não havia nada demais. Você tinha Malfoy, ele tinha Parkinson, e no final das contas os opostos se atraiam e se completavam. Você havia se enganado com essa questão – _por que todos nós nos enganamos uma vez na vida._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Enfim, só a estou postando aqui por que criei afeição por esse ship, e como uma promessa de que irei criar mais - essa daqui é a minha primeira, digam se fui bem e no que posso melhorar. Abraços, Nanda.


End file.
